This invention concerns an object holder for office-type chairs.
The object holder of this invention is applied advantageously, but not only, to office-type chairs and in particular to office-type chairs used by children or youngsters. The object holder according to the invention can be fitted to all kinds of office-type chairs used by children and/or youngsters and others and equipped, or not equipped, with arms. The present applicant is not aware of object holders fitted to office-type chairs for children and/or youngsters and capable of being applied to all kinds of chairs, whether office-type chairs or not, as set forth in this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. A-3,180,680 discloses a rack located below a foldable chair and acting as an object holder for the person occupying the chair or for anyone sitting in a chair behind the chair in question.
GB-A-696,872 discloses an easy chair with an object-holder drawer positioned below and capable of being pulled open together with one arm of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. A-3,049,374 discloses a food container which can be positioned in cooperation with the seatback of an aircraft seat.
U.S. Pat. No. A-1,375,573 discloses jutting containers which are fitted in a stationary manner to the arm of an armchair.
The above teachings of the state of the art cannot be applied to office chairs or office-type chairs since they are structurally and functionally unsuitable for the purposes and use of office chairs.